Fire & Ice Dragonslayers
by experimenter19
Summary: after Igneel's disappearance, Natsu goes searching for him only to run into a female dragon slayer rated me for sexual content and violence COMPLETE requested by NatsuChad
1. Proluge

**ok this is just the prologue of the story requested by NatsuChad**

* * *

A young boy with pink hair and scally scarf is wandering through the woods looking for his father.

"Igneel, where are you?" he got no response.

But he continued onward, hoping to find his father eventually days went by on his journey and no signs of him.

"Dad, where are you!" tears started forming in his eyes, "did I do something wrong?"

He wonders aimlessly for few more days surviving on any animals he comes across and water he finds.

This goes on for a week when he caught a new scent in the air that was familiar yet different.

He follows this scent to its source, which happened to be a girl.

"Hey, you, who are you?" he shouts, getting the girl's attention.

The girl in question had snow-white hair with blue eyes.

She wore blue shorts and a white T-shirt she was around the same age as him.

"My name Alicia and yours," she slowly approached him, now knowing who he is or what he can do.

"My name Natsu dragneel Son of Igneel, and I'm a fire dragon slayer!" he said proudly.

"You're a dragon slayer well I am to I'm the daughter glaceon, and I'm a dragon slayer to the ice dragon slayer!" she says proudly."

"Have you seen a fire dragon recently I've been looking for my father for the past week?"

With a sad smile, "you too, huh."

Natsu felt a ping of guilt for making the girl sad before realizing her words, "you lost your dragon too?"

"Yes, I've been looking for her as well," she nodded.

Natsu didn't know why, but he strangely wanted to help and protect her for some reason, "Hey, why don't we work together to find out dragons."

"The sound like a good idea if we find one, we might be able to find the other!"

"Sounds like a plan, so where do you want to go from here on out?"

Unknow to Natsu, Alicia had a similar feeling towards him.

Still, in her case, that was something soothing about Natsu, she felt safe around him.

The two-headed on their journey.

* * *

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	2. Fairy tail

What started out as a journey to find their dragon parents turned into an unbreakable bond between the two slayers.

Only after a few months did they realize they were in dragon terms mates to one another.

This also sparked a rivalry between to two that drove them to prove who is the superior dragon slayer.

Of course, being opposing elements didn't make it easy for them.

With opposing elements, it was difficult to tell how much they've grown in strength.

That was three long years ago.

Now they are both 15, and their bodies grew accordingly.

for Natsu's case, it made her very distracting, giving her the edge sometimes.

But when they weren't sparring, she would cuddle up to him in there sleep.

Thankfully nothing happens beside him wrapping his arm around her.

And Because of their opposing element, it was almost impossible to tell how hot or cold they are to each other.

"Come on, Natsu, you can do better than that," she said, having her arm crossed, highlighting her modest size bust.

"Easy for you to say," he dodges a dark mage from nailing a blow.

He glances towards her seeing her enemies frozen in place by her ice.

"That's it, Fire Dragon roasting breath" the entire area is engulfed in fire.

Fortunately, sparing with Natsu made her Ice extra heat resistant then again, Natsu is holding back as they don't want to kill anyone.

She was unaffected by his flames, thanks to her natural colder body temperature.

In no time flat, all the wizards were taken care of, allowing them to tie them up and report them to the rune knights.

"Thanks again Salamander and Ice queen," the lead knight said

"No problem. We needed the money anyway."

"I'm surprised you two haven't joined a guild yet."

"Were looking for our parents so we can't?" he said

"Are you two related by chance as there rumor saying you are?"

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Ok, then here the reward 50,000 jewel."

"Happy, Sarah, where are you guys at we got paid" there two feline companions came flying up behind them.

One was all blue with a green backpack of sorts, and the other was orange with yellow dress white tips on her ears.

"Sorry, we didn't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"That understandable since Natsu has a habit of going overboard," she teased.

"I'm sorry who was the one that froze a river for a week during the prime fishing season awhile back," he jabbed.

"At least I don't turn everything I touch to ash."

"You're still here aren't you" he retorted

Just as she was about to counter, she stopped herself as it was fruitless when dealing with Natsu antic, but it's those antic that gives him his charm.

"Come on, let's head out."

"You guys really should consider joining a guild. It might help you find your parents faster!"

"Maybe we want to find them on our own, though," she said in a tone that sent a shiver down Natsu and the knight spine.

"Let me save you some time, dude. It not worth it," Natsu added, causing her to giggle.

"I'll take your word for it" he then promptly left.

Later that day

A girl in armor with red hair enters the area to do a job.

mayor's office

"WHAT!" she shouts

"Yep someone already took care of the dark guild," the mayor said

"Who?"

"Salamander and the ice queen were passing through and needed some money."

"_Not again, these two have been a massive pain for wizards like me, taking jobs and finishing them before those who accepted can even get their" _

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated someone did it before I got here."

"Well, if there anything I can do, I'll gladly help."

"Your find I'll just have to tell the master someone did before me" she then left to go back to her guild.

With Natsu and the others

They were on there a way to some nearby mount peaks in hopes they might find their parents.

"I hope we find them soon." She said

"I hope so to Alicia," he said before lightly pecking her cheek.

She couldn't stop the blush from forming, this sort of a game between them.

One would show some kind of affection towards the other to see how red the recipient could get.

So far, they're tied based solely on the fact their feline companion kept track of this.

It would take them three whole days to make it to their destination. During that time, they made sure to oversee their surroundings.

After all, they never know when they might get ambushed, especially for Alicia safety.

That was a scary incident for both of them.

**Flashback start**

Six months earlier

The four of them were traveling the countryside like always when a new scent caught their attention.

They didn't dwell on it for very long as this was a regular thing as they moved from region to region in Fiore.

But this time, it would leave a permanent scar in their memories.

They were traveling along a dirt road through the mountains of central Fiore when the ground suddenly gave way, revealing a large man jumping at them.

He then cast a spell on them, forcing them to fall asleep fast.

"Hm, the boss is gonna like this one," he eyes the downed girl with a sadistic grin.

He picks her with one arm before heading back to the home base.

He unknowingly made a huge mistake of leaving the boy alive.

Hours passed by before Natsu, and his feeling companions wake up.

"What happened, Alicia, you alright," he didn't get his answer.

He looked around. He didn't see here anywhere strange since Sarah was still with them, then what he remembers briefly before falling asleep made his blood boil in rage.

"Woah Natsu calm down?" happy shouts as he forced to keep some distance between him and his partner with Sarah right next to him.

"CALM DOWN THAT BASTARD RAN OFF WITH MY MATE TELL ME WHY I SHOULD CALM DOWN!?" he shouts.

"Remember this is Alicia, a dragon slayer like you, so we don't have to worry as much," Sarah said.

This calmed down Natsu somewhat, but he was still worried about her safety.

"Natsu, we can just use your sense of smell to track her down," Happy informed.

He let out a massive sigh at this "your right. We don't have time to lose," he took a big whiff of the air, pointing in random direction "that way!"

With the help of happy and Sarah not far behind, they followed the scent for about half an hour before found the entrance of a cave.

Earlier with Alicia

When Alicia finally came to, she was restained with magic blocking cuffs.

She looks around the room frantically, looking for her mate.

She took a few whiffs of the air and didn't smell him anywhere, causing a frown to form on her face.

That when the door opened, revealing a tall, dark figure before her.

When the light finally shined of him, he was an older man probably in his mid 30's.

He wore brown baggy pants red tore up shirt and leather jacket with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna have some fun with you," he laughs evilly as he stalks towards her.

"Getaway, getaway, GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

An unknown amount of time later.

Alicia was down to nothing but her underwear with bruises all over her body.

"Aww looks like my new toy is broken. What a shame, but before I throw you away, how about one more feel," he walks up to grabs her one last time.

She couldn't stop the tears from forming as he approached "_Natsu, please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."  
_

A loud knock on the door was suddenly heard.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!" he shouts at the top of his lung as he lets go of the poor girl.

"Sir, we have a problem!"

He cracks open the door, "what is it?"

The door was suddenly blown off its hinges, causing Alicia to grin at this "took you long enough."

The leader in question was knocked against the wall from the force.

When he looks to the door, he felt a blistering heat as he sees two yellow eyes from the dust cloud.

When the dust finally clears a boy about the same age as the girl with a glare that could strike fear in the most valiant of opponents.

"You have crossed the line kidnapping my mate" he looks to see her again the wall still in her chains "and violated her," he said through gritted teeth.

He slowly approaches the man with a vengeance in his eyes.

Blood vessels protruding on his skull.

The man in question was having trouble facing the boy from the intense heat as sweat was evaporating off his skin and cave walls.

Natsu cocks out his right hand, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" his fist becomes engulfed in flames and uppercuts the man with so much force he shatters his jaw.

That not all the force from the punch was so great, it sent him flying to the cave ceiling.

When his head collided with the wall gave a sicking crack as it party broke the rock.

He hit the floor with a thud.

Still enraged from before Natsu stops on his chest before setting the man of fire, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream.

When Natsu let off the flames, he was chard to the point you could make out any facial expressions.

Natsu, with most of his pent of rage, released he calmed down considerably and ran to Alicia's side.

"Oh my god, are you alright," he said, undoing her shackles only for her to tackle him in a hug bawling her eyes out.

Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner.

He carefully stoking her snow-white hair, trying his best to comfort her; however, he can.

"What Happened?"

"he, he was touching me where I didn't want him, violating me. I was scared as there was nothing I could do since those shackled cut me off from my magic," she said, still crying.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" she screeched.

He brought her into a kiss, causing her eyes to go wide before bringing her forehead to his.

"because I'm your mate, I would die before I let that happen again," he said with a cheerful smile.

She giggled at this before kissing him again. She rested her head on his chest.

Her eyes went wide as she felt something other than cold it felt from what she remember what warmth felt like.

She instinctively cuddles closer to him, he responded by tightening his arm around ever so slightly.

They stay like that for an unknown amount of time.

"What should we do?" happy whipered to Sarah. They were just out of sight of there slayers.

"I say stay here for the time being as Alicia been through something traumatic while we were looking for her.

"What now?"

"She scared right now, and Natsu the only one who can be there for her right now."

"What about us?"

"...men so typical."

They herd the unmissable sound of snoring from the two.

The two felines carefully walked up top the two and rest at there feet for the night as it was late in the day outside.

The next morning

Alicia was the first to wake up realizing she was in her mate's arms, this brought a smile to her face.

Shortly after Natsu woke up and it was then they realized she was in nothing but her bra and panties.

This caused both of them to go red in the face before separating.

they unable to look at each other in the eyes.

Seeing happy at the foot of where they were sleeping, he picked him up and said, "I see you outside," he told haphazardly.

She good only giggles at his attempts to be modest for her sake.

When she got to her feet with Sarah in hand, she scavenged all over the base the bastard who kidnapped her, searching for some usable cloths.

It was challenging, too, because Natsu unintentionally scorched most clothes of all the dead or unconscious bandit that made this cave their home.

She did find some cloth, but how the bandit acquired them sent a shiver down her spine as it was apparent she wasn't the only girl they had in there clutches.

When she finally made it outside, she was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt and some brown shorts with her sandals.

"Probably a good idea to tell the rune knight about this place."

"Aye, sir."

"Sarah, you and Happy go look for Rune knights, Natsu and I will round anyone who still alive."

"..ok then let go Happy."

"Aye, sir," they headed off.

Natsu and Alicia spent the next half hour tieing up any that were still alive after Natsu's rampage.

When Happy and Sarah finally came back, they had a squad of Rune knights with them.

Very wary of the male knight, Alicia hid behind Natsu witch he couldn't blame her for.

He went into explaining what happened and very carefully left out the part where Alicia was violated.

They rounded everyone up. The knight offered them a reward, which they took, they insisted she go to a nearby hospital to check her injuries.

She reluctantly did as she was asked and made sure not to stray too far from Natsu.

"_This is gonna take some time for her to get past, but I can't blame her."  
_

When they made it to the hospital, she was very adamant about not being in a room alone with a male doctor.

Fortunately, there was a female one on staff and nurses. They helped clean her wounds.

They asked her to stay the night to make sure she was in good health.

Alivia asked more like demand Natsu to stay with her.

He agreed with her whole heartily much to the dismay of the staff.

Fortunately for the staff nothing, inappropriate happened during the night.

Natsu left to go to the bathroom.

One of the nursed questions her on why she had a boy sleep in the same bed as her.

It was then she reluctantly told her about what happened to her and how Natsu is her knight in shining armor, helping her cope with this incident.

She also told her they are dragon slayer, and because of that, they are mates to each other and what it entails.

The nurse let out a small squeal that such a pretty young girl knows her mate will always be by her side.

**Flash back end**

That was six month ago. Since then, Alicia has always by wary around the opposite sex with the expectation being Natsu and Happy, of course.

After several hours of walking, they called it a night camping out under a tree.

Like always, Alicia was cuddling up to Natsu as he made her feel safe, and that was never more accurate after the incident.

Their feline companions were sleeping soundly from the branched overhead.

A few days later

They were near the mountain top, scanning the area in the hope of seeing a dragon. Still, to their disappointment, they were nowhere in sight, not even a faint scent was detected.

"Looks like they're not here."

Let's stay here a few days just in case," she said in a tone that said he better obey her orders.

"Ok, then."

A few days later and nothing changed, so they descended the mountain and with Happy and Sarah it was easy.

"Maybe we should join a guild," Natsu said offhandedly.

"I was thinking the same thing," she added.

"But which one should we join since there countless out there?"

"Hmm, what about that one near where we found happy?"

That could work they have a lake, and a river nearby so Happy will have plenty of fish," he said, getting a giggle from her and Sarah.

"Is not my fault fish are amazing?" he said stars in his eyes.

"Let's head out then."

"Aye, sir," and like that, they headed off.

Three days later

Magnolia

"We're here" they stand just outside the guildhall.

Alicia was fidgeting on the spot, hoping this guild works out.

Seeing her discomfort," hey, they try anything I'll burn there faces off" this caused her to giggle, knowing Natsu will always be there for her.

He offers his arm witch she takes gladly, and they walk right into the guild.

When the doors open, everyone's eyes landed of the couple, and many of the guys had pink dusting there cheeks as the babe around the pinky haired...guys arm and the two flying cats.

"What brings you to here today," a short old man with a wooden staff said from atop the bar.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Alicia, and these two are Happy and Sarah," he pointed to the own felines, "we would like to join your guild all four of us."

"Ok, then let me get the stamps" he uses his hand and grabs the stamp," where do you want it and what color?"

Natsu got his red right shoulder, happy and Sarah got there on there backs Happy was green, and Sarah was black.

Alicia was a little more reluctant though "can Natsu do it for me?"

"Sure, I guess" Natsu put the stamp on her left shoulder in blue.

Next thing they knew, the guild went into party mode surprising them. Still, suddenly, one of the male members made a mistake grabbing Alicia on the shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouts, unleashing her magic on the poor sap who, for some reason, what in his boxers.

This brought the party to a grinding halt as a guild member was frozen in ice.

Alicia was extremely embarrassed at this "sorry" she hid behind Natsu trying to hide away from the stares.

Noticing the scared look in her eyes, Natsu brought her into a comforting hug as she started crying.

"Is she ok?" a random guild member said

"Umm Master, can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Don't even have to ask" he led them to his office, leaving the guild in silence before many went to free there guildmate from his icy prison.

Makarov office

They sat there in silence, waiting for Alicia to regain her composer.

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes, thank you, Natsu," she pecked him on the cheeks.

"It was nothing" he rubbed the back of his neck, causing her to giggle, and Makarov let out a chuckled.

"So mind explaining what that was all about?"

She looked to Natsu, who nodded in response.

She reluctantly went into her tail from that cave and how Natsu is the only man she trusts and Happy aswell.

Makarov suddenly slammed his fist on his desk in a rage," the nerve of some people."

"Can I still be part of the guild?"

"Of course, and you don't have to worry about that happening to you again amongst your guild members; otherwise, they will face punishment," he said darkly getting evil grins from them

"Well, thank you, oh, and you're probably wondering what our magic is," she started.

"We're dragon slayer I'm Fire, and she's Ice," and he finished.

"Don't forget we're mates," that last one caught Makarov off guard.

That led to a very long conversation, and by the end of it pink duster all there cheeks since when they were at the hospital, they were taught the facts of life.

"We need to tell the guild this."

Alivia had a scared look in her eyes "don't worry, we're only telling the girl as from what you did earlier a think the guys will keep their distance from you," he said with a grin.

She giggled at this, "I can live with that."

"Good" when they finally left the office, all eyes again fell on them, and many guys kept there distance.

Makarov ordered all the male members to leave the guild for a short while much to their confusion.

"Ok, so what important you had all the male members leave not including yourself and Natsu," a red-haired girl said, not taking her eyes off the closeness of the two new members.

Alicia looks to Makarov, "you can trust them besides. I know they would be more than happy to assist you in handing out justice if this happens again," he said evilly.

Alicia told them her and Natsu's story about the incident six month back.

They all had evil grins on their faces, especially the one red-haired girl in armor and the one in gothic clothes.

"Thanks, besides I, doubt they could take me," she chirped, "except me," Natsu added.

She glares at him, " right, we haven't spared in a while, Salamander."

"Back at ya Ice queen."

A look of shock could be seen across the guild.

"You're the ones who kept stealing our jobs," the girl known as Erza shouts in a rage.

"Didn't see your name on them!" she retorts.

They glared at each other for sometime when all the males came in. They avoid those two like the plague.

"Are we gonna spar or not?" Natsu interjected.

"If anyone going to fight her, it's gonna be me," a boy in nothing, but his boxers shouts.

A wicked grin found its way across Alicia's faces at his declaration.

"Deal"

"good, I want some payback from earlier."

Knowing it was pointless to delay it, Makarov had them follow him to the sparing area behind the guild.

And many others who wanted to see what the new members were capable of following them.

On one end stand, Alicia, with her mate not far behind and the black-haired boy who goes by the name Gray stood eyeing each other down.

"Ready begin," Makarov shouts.

Gray gets into his maker Stance "ICE MAKE HAMMER," he shouts, summing a giant ice hammer causing Alicia to grin.

She dodges the attack effortlessly before bitting down on the ice, causing Natsu to grin.

Suddenly the ice starts funneling into her mouth before disappearing" thanks for the meal Gray ICE DRAGOON ROAR" she shouts everyone's eyes go wide at this.

shards of ice and snow shoot out of her mouth, colliding with Gray and knocking him out cold.

"And that's how its done Ladies," she said with sneer getting chuckles all around.

Natsu brought her into a hug before giving her a kiss, "knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Natsu."

Many of the girls were going crazy at this as girls tend to do before crowding around them.

That's when they went into there magic as a dragon slayer and what comes along with it.

**FIN**

* * *

**that is for this story as I didn't plan on it being very long, to begin with **

**as always make sure to fave follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
